


Trembling Darkness

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Forgive Me, How Do I Tag, Hurt, I am trash at writing, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: The absence of her father was his motivation. The feelings of hatred of not knowing, Edmund finally sets out on his journey that has been long overdue.But knowing nothing about traveling, he finds himself going along the Galar region with his trusted Pokemon and a new group of friends. As each day goes by, Edmund is slowly feeling something tremble in the land that he cannot put his finger on.Finding feelings that he never knew he had, gaining the knowledge he read in books, and experiencing the places he's wanted to visit, Edmund finally had it all. But deep within himself, he can still something dark and lingering and now it's not just him who feels it, his "clan" feels it too. Now, it up to them to figure out who deceiving them and tainting the Galar Region.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Trembling Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. This is a thing now.
> 
> I suck at writing and just as I always do, I got lazy at the end. No matter how long I work and edit, it's really not gonna change lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy??
> 
> (PS. I will be editing even after publishing, so keep an eye out for more foreshadowing and all that fun stuff)

_Warmth flowed directly on him while he sat in the way of the soft, blazing fire. Cascading from the fire was a bright, glowing yellow light that waved against the red carpet as well as the surrounding walls. Other than the fire that lit most of the living room, the room had the light dimmed enough to allow him to read the book he had. He was cozy, although he was sitting on the floor._

_At his side, his best friend, a species of Pokemon called Shinx, had its head on his lap, sleeping. The small boy glanced downward at his Pokemon named Lucks. He stroked his shredded ears, always earning a low, guttural purr in response. It warmed his heart to see his best friend enjoy himself._

_With the light from the fire and lights from the room, he read. He immersed himself in the story that was being told. It was his favorite story, a legend of an infamous Pokemon Trainer in the Galar Region. He loved to read; imagine the descriptions of the Pokemon that were unknown at one point in time, and to envision the world that was Galar._

I can become a Pokemon Trainer. _He was approaching 10 and so far; he had his Pokemon._

Will I get a starter Pokemon from my Region? _If he could, he’ll choose Snivy. Snivy was a Grass-type Pokemon just as his mother’s companion back in her days when she was a Trainer._

_Turning, he looked towards his mother. The frail woman was resting in her favorite chair. At her side was her prized Pokemon, Leavanny. He called her Nanny, as she too took care of him. Nanny was watching over her Trainer as she knitted. Knowing that his mother was only 28, her long, striking black hair was graying._

_His mother always said they looked similar because her hair was turning white. He was born with a white tuft of hair that stood out against his own black hair. He truly enjoyed sharing a physical feature with his mom._

_“Mom, will I get my starter Pokemon?” He spoke up, questioning her._

_Her kind, baby blue eyes shifted towards him. A smile crept along her face._

_“Someday,” she told him, her voice raspy, “Why do you want a starter? You have Lucks.”_

_“Snivy is a cool Pokemon!” He countered, “I want to catch all kinds of Pokemon!”_

_She hummed. “Hearing that… It sends me back to my days. Pokemon sure are cool, aren’t they?”_

_Nodding his head, he shifted in his spot. “They're cool!”_

_Lucks gave a low purr to agree with him, making the small boy smile. Hearing the many stories from when she was on her journey, it sparked his love for these creatures. With every story, he couldn’t help but wonder._

How do I exist? _His friends all had father figures, and he always wondered why his mother never talked about him._

What did he even look like? _He pondered. She didn’t even have a photo. If she had any photos, he’s never seen them._

_“Mom?” He asked._

_“Yes, dear?”_

_“What was dad like?”_ _  
_

_It was a question asked dozens of times, though he never had an answer._ _  
_

_Lila stopped, her baby blue eyes turning stormy. Knowing that his question sent her back, making her feel sad._ _  
_

Levannnyy… _Nanny let out a saddened noise, her face turning into sadness. Was there something else? He couldn’t put a finger on it. Though noting that they were both sad, it made him feel guilty._ _  
_

_“Well,” Lila started, “He was charming.”Curious, he leaned forward. Noting that a smile formed on his mother’s face had him feeling better for wanting to know._ _  
_

_“He was a mess when we met.” she went on, “He didn’t seem to know where he was supposed to go or what he would do. It made me wonder why he even traveled to the Unova Region…”_ _  
_

_It made little sense to him, but he listened._ _  
_

_“I took pity and showed him the ropes.” A long pause. “I guess… I took a liking to him as I went to travel with him.”_ _  
_

_She snickered in a way that had him tilting his head. “He would’ve lost his head without me… It was fun while it lasted. He ran off to another region as we went our separate ways. Little did I know you were about to come into the picture.”_ _  
_

_He knew that his mother stopped her journey; he never knew why. Trying to process that he was the reason only led him towards a headache_ _  
_

_“Does he know about me?” The words came out with much thought._ _  
_

_Her eyes lit up in surprise, but her sudden emotions vanished as soon as they came._ _  
_

_“Yes…. and No. But you’re only 9. It’s a very long story,” She answered, a strange quiver in her voice. “It’s getting late and my stories tire you, no doubt about that. Why don’t we head to bed?”_ _  
_

_He let out a groan when his mother stood, Nanny at her side to help. He got up, Lucks gave a disapproving huff, though he followed him_ _  
_

_Heading into his room, he was quick to settle the book onto his bookshelf. It stood proudly against his other books when he had it on display. Staring at his collection, he gave an agreeable huff then he turned climbing into bed. Lucks had already claimed his spot at the foot of the bed. Knowing that stubborn Pokemon, he would come to sleep beside him. So he made enough room for him._ _  
_

_Lila came into his room, a warm smile on her face. She came to the edge of his bed, she leaned down, kissing his forehead. A warm feeling settled in his heart, quickly letting him know that he was loved._ _  
_

_“Sleep well, okay Edmund?”_ _  
_

_“I will,” he smiled at her._ _  
_

_She gave a soft snicker when she turned to Lucks, who was looking at her. “Make sure he sleeps.”_ _  
_

_Lucks rested his head on his forepaws, which Lila took as an answer. Finally, Lila moved away; heading towards the door. Edmund’s eyes felt heavy as his pent up drowsiness was finally hitting him._ _  
_

I would love to meet my father. _He thought, smiling as he drifted to sleep._

_***_

Rain splattered around him as he felt numb. Watching the silver and gold casket descend into the muddied ground, he felt numb. He had waves of tear-jerking saddness hit him.

Watching what remained of his mother, the memories of nothing but love, it was like a thin string that attached him to her snap, leaving a bitter aftertaste. He could feel himself shaking from his emotions.

Beside him, Nanny stood, her head bowed. Knowing the bond between her and Lila, Nanny was no doubt hurting. Placing his hand on Nanny’s shoulder, rubbing to comfort her. Torn with emotions, he lifted his head, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

The past four years, slowly watching his mother dying. The time when he finally realized the severity of her illness, he had turned 10. He had always known she was sick, even though the concept of death wasn’t foreign to him. He understood that everyone would pass on one day.

Since that day, Edmund had been taking care of his mother. Nothing he, Nanny or a doctor could’ve done anything to help her. It was devastating the moment he found out she only had a month left to live. Everything happened too fast and before he knew it, Lila was gone. The rollercoaster of dread of her passing had the 14-year-old spiraling. The pressure of not knowing what to, not knowing how to feel. It wasn’t until he was standing at the foot of the gravesite for his mother.

Nothing prepared him for the stress and the heartbreak he had experienced. What he was feeling was like he was repeating himself. A heart-wrenching sadness would fill him, then denial, and ultimately, he just wanted it to end.

With no family other than his Pokemon, Edmund didn’t know what to do. Where was he supposed to go? Would one of his neighbors take him? Will he be separated from his Pokemon? Just what would happen to him?

 _Dad._ Instantly, he looked around. Only a few people who were close to their family, mainly people who his mother befriended. Through blurry vision, he saw no one that resembled him. That was how he could tell right? Lila had never described what his father looked like, so he could only assume.

Upon seeing men that he knew, a new feeling rose inside of him. Edmund never felt this feeling. His blood seemed to boil, his hands clenched so tight. It was Nanny who snapped him out of his state. She had a worried look on her face as her strange, leaf-like arms held his ghostly white hands.

“I-I’m sorry…” Edmund managed to mutter, though that worried look from Nanny’s beady eyes hadn’t gone away.

 _Mom is gone… And my father hasn’t shown up._ Edmund thought.

 _Did he even know?_ The more he thought about his father, the more this new, blood boiling emotion settled in. 

His mind raced, remembering what his mother once said.

_"Yes... And no."_

_He’s got to know!_ He thought, quickly spinning on his heels.

What kind of father didn't want to know about their child?

From what little he knew, Edmund knew that it was for his father’s reputation, whatever kind he had. Lila loved him enough to raise a child without him knowing. Why would she go through all that trouble to keep them away from each other?

His fista clenched again, the anger really settling in.

While he didn't know everything, Edmund had a new desire. With a heavy heart, the need to know was just as overwhelming. 

_I will find him._ He vowed. _I will not stop until I know who he is._


End file.
